Remote controls are often used for interaction with electronic devices. However, in systems with multiple electronic devices from different manufacturers, an overwhelming multitude of remote controls may be necessary to control all the devices. Further, attempts to create a single remote control to control devices from different manufacturers have been plagued by unintuitive and difficult configuration processes.